The Good,Bad and the Hairy
by erihar1979
Summary: After catching her boyfriend cheating Hinata and friends go camping. While camping they become trapped in a cabin with a bunch of evil men. What will they do,will they even survive this nightmare? Its is rated M for a reason!Lemons later chaps!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:::: **__Don't own Naruto tho I wished_ _did!_

_**Warning::::**__ This story will have many adult themes. Lemons later on chapters. Violence and all kind of mean things. I am trying to be dark and demented in this story,so please let me know if I'm not doing it right. There will be some light chapters but most will be dark. This story is fiction and out of my deminted mind. It contains Werewolves,Vampires and all other kind of thing that go bump in the night. So please if you do not enjoy this kind of thing please press the back button thank you!_

_**Summary::::**__ What is a girl to do when while out camping with the girls,she stumbles on to a pack of Werewolves? Well run like hell of cource and prey she can make it back to the cabin before the wolves do. Can she out run a pack of Werewolves in order to warn her friends? You'll have to read to find out!_

_**The Northern Forest**_

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She was terrified, how the hell had she gotten into this mess? She had made one stupid mistake after another. The first one would be comeing on this stupid trip. Damn Temari and Tenten for this it was their fault she was running for her life. No it was all fucking Gaara! This was so totaly his fault,that damn cheating bastard. She hoped that he would rot in hell for second mistake was going on a hike all alone. Up ahead she could see the lights from the cabin,_oh god I'm almost there_. Suddenly she was tackled to the floor. D_amn, damn,damn_ _how thell hell did this happen _she thought, as she was flipped onto her back. She thought back to how this all started as she stared up into deep golden eyes above her.

_**Flash Back**_

Hinata was so tired of walking in circles. How in the hell had she gotten herself so damn lost? She could see the soft glow of a fire in the distance. She started walking toward the light and heard some strange sounds coming from the area where the fire was. As she continued on she could see a group of men standing around the fire. She could not hear what they were saying but knew that what ever it was it wasn't good. She turned to walk away hopeing that she could do it without being noticed. She stepped on a twig snapping it. As the men turned at the sound, she could see their glowing red eyes. As Hinata turned and ran toward her cabin, she could hear them quickly gaining on her. She was terrified, who the hell were these guys and why where they chasing her?

_**End Flash Back**_

Pein flipped Hinata over onto her back looking down into her silver whispered in her ear" So you thought you could get away little girl?" Pein smiled as he saw the fear in Hinata's continued to speak."We let you get this far, had to see where a little thing like you was running off to. So who is in the cabin?" Hinata closed her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side. She refused to tell him any thing. Pein smiled no matter how afraid she was she was not going to tell him anything. She was terrified but still defiying him, it was a first for him. He looked her straight in the eye and told her."You will tell me little girl, or I will hurt you! Do you understand me girl?" Hinata refused to answer him,she knew that he would hurt her one way or another. He was getting angry,but a sound on the road made him smile.

Suddenly he saw the lights from two cars coming up the watched as the two cars parked at the cabin. two girls from each car got out and was greeted by two more girls that were inside the grip tightrn on Hinata as he whispered"If you scream or cry out we will kill them all!" Hinata tried to fight or atleast push him off but he would not began to fall from Hinata's eyes as she knew there was nothing she could do. Pein held her down untill the group of girls entered the cabin. He looked at her one last time,bfore getting up.

Pein stood up then pulled Hinata to her feet. He began walking to the men standing deeper in the forest. He pulled a struggling girl behind him. He stopped in front of two men then spoke." There are six more women in the cabin." The black eyed stranger nodded then started to walk to the others."Oh Itachi tell them to be very quite, we do not want them to know we are coming" Itachi incliened his head and continued on his way. Pein turned to the other man and started to speak." Sasori watch her and do not let her escape! I would become very angry if she was to get away." Sasori looked from Pein to the girl and back befor he answered." Very well I will watch her." Pein turned and walked to the the waiting men.

He stopped then walked back to Hinata, she stepped back. He grabbed her and began to run his hands along her sides. A smile graced his face as her felt what he was searching for. He pulled the cabin keys from her pocket. He then turned to Sasori and said." Do not come to the cabin for five minutes. Do not allow her to get away from you either." With that said he and the others made their way to the cabin. "no leave them alone please leave them alone." She began to cry and struggle in Sasori's arms. Pein turned and smiled as they opened the front door. He walked in and shut the door.

Sasori looked at the trimbling girl and told her"You must stop this. If you make him angry he will make you watch as he kills your friends." Hinata's knee gave way and she fell to the ground. She began to sob into her hands. She knew this was all her fault she should have run away from the cabin not to it. Her sobs grew when the screaming started. Her whole body began to shake as she cried. She didn't know how long she cried but she hurt now from it. She also noticed that it was all quite now. This scared her more than anything,what had they done to her friends? Sasori pulled her to her feet once again.

They began to make their way to the silent cabin. Hinata tried to stop them but he was just to strong. The first thing she saw when they entered was her friends huddled on the couch. She tried to run to them but Sasori would not release her. Temari looked up and joy krept into her eyes as she saw her. Temari tried to rush to Hinata but one of them men made her sit again. Hinata smiled at Temari to let her know she was ok. She felt releived her friends were ok, but for how long she did not know. Also her friends knew that she was ok as well.

Hinata felt eyes on her so she looked to the doorway. Pein stood there looking at her. He gestered to Sasori with his head. He walked into the kitchen. Sasori dragged Hinata there as they were in the kitchen Sasori released her and left. Now she was alone with Pein in the kitchen. "Come and sit down at the table girl." Hinata rushed to do as he said she was far to afraid not to obey him. She did not speak or move after she sat down. She was totally focused on the table infront of her. Hinata jumped when Pein whispered " You have been a good girl,so I will not kill you yet." Hinata began to shake as terror began to take over her body." You will sit here,do not speak or move. The only time you will be allowed to is if I say so. Do you understand what I am telling you?"Pein as he tightly squeezed Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata nodded as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She was just to afraid to speak. Once he walked to the other room Hinata began looking around. Outside of the widow was a pair of red eye staring at her._What in the hell were these guy? _Hinata thought to herself. She heard a bunch of noise coming from the other room but was to afraid to go see what it was? She didn't think that any of them would make it out of this alive. They were trapped in a cabin filled with a bunch of crazy men. Just then it hit her,she still had her cell phone. It was in her bra,where she always kept it. She just had to get them to let her use the bath room. they would never find it unless they made her take her bra off. For the first time in hours she felt hopeful. That was untill she heard the sound of angry voices. Hinata looked up as a very angry Pein stormed in the room headed straight for her.

_**Author's note:::**_** Decided to end it there with alittle bit of a cliffy. Well I hope you like it. There are a couple of surprises coming in the next chap. Please let me know what you think. Should I keep going or stop here. Well as always thanks and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:::: **__Don't own Naruto tho I wished_ I _did!_

_**Warning::::**__ This story will have many adult themes. Lemons later on chapters. Violence and all kind of mean things. I am trying to be dark and demented in this story,so please let me know if I'm not doing it right. There will be some light chapters but most will be dark. This story is fiction and out of my deminted mind. It contains Werewolves,Vampires and all other kind of thing that go bump in the night. So please if you do not enjoy this kind of thing please press the back button thank you!_

_**Summary::::**__Hinata and her friends are trapped in a cabin. What do these guys have in store for the girls? Will they make it out of this nightmare in one peice? Will they escape and make it back to those who love them most? Want to find out please read!_

_**The back room!**_

Hinata could hear them and they sounded very angry. She looked up and saw a very angry Pein come right at her. She jumped up and tried to make a run for it. Pein grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to tried to pry his fingers from her hair but he just held on tighter. When they were face to face he asked her " Where the hell do you think your going?" Hinata looked him in the eye then replyed."I was trying to get as far away from you as I could get. You looked like you were gonna kill somone and I didn't want it to be me!" Pein looked at her with a smirk,then thought of the reason he was angryso he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me there was someone else here? She almost got away to,but Zazu caught is a little fighter that one." Hinata eyes went wide with surprise." You didn't know about her did you? Well why don't we go say hello to our new guest." Pein grabbed her arm and began to drag her through the they reached the living room the first thing she noticed was that Temari was not with the girls. Then she noticed the big silver haired guy was gone too. When she was about to ask Pein about it something by the stairs caught her eye. There was her sister struggling in Sasori's arms. Hinata tried to run to her, but Pein pulled her back against him.

Hinata noticed that there was a bruise forming on her cheek. The next thing she noticed was she had blood on her lip. Pein felt Hinata start to shake,and thought,_ Oh man she's gonna cry again!_ When Hinata turned to him he saw that she was very pissed. "Who hit my fucking sister?" Pein raised his eyebrowl,he turned to the man standing across from them. Hinata turned to see who Pein was looking guy looked at her and had the nerve to smile at her._How dare that bastard smile at me after he hurt my sister! _Hinata thought as she got that much madder.

Hinata took in his aperence from his black and white hair to his shoeless feet." Look you zebra head bastard, you hit my sister! Now I gotta kill you" She screamed as she ran at him. Pein had to pick her up carry her toward a room in the told Zazu over his shoulder" Take the girl up to a room and don't let her get away." He started walking with a struggling Hinata who was screaming." No no don't you dare touch her you fucking bastard I'll kill you do you hear me."

Pein had enough he kicked the door open and then threw her on the bed."Now shut the hell up!" Just then a agonizing scream filled the cabin. Hinata shot up and tried run past him to the was screaming "Temari" the whole time. Pein had to fight with her to keep her in the was trying to get out of the door and find away to get to her friend. He finally was able to knock her back so he could shut the door behind him. She kept beating on the door screaming for her friend. He looked at Sasori and said "go tell Hiden to keep it down,he's upseting the girls." Now she was crying she would kill them all every last one of them. He would have so much fun breaking her spirit.

Hinata looked around the room to see if there was away out. She saw that there was a bathroom she ran in it shutting it. She pulled the draws out to block the door. She sat down on the tub and pulled out her phone. She turned it on and waited for it to get a signal. She walked around the bathroom triing to find a thought _Stupid fucking peice of junk!_ She heard the door to the bedroom open then close. She turned the phone off and returned it to its hiding place. She sat inside the tub and curled up and waited for the door to crash open.

There was a soft knocking on the door then she heard "Hinata please open the door hurry please." Hinata threw the door open pulled the girl inside shutting the door back. Sakura eyes were red which ment she had been crying. "Whats wrong Sakura what happen?" Sakura started crying again and told her what happen. "After that guy carried you back here we heard Temari scream. Then one of the other guys grabbed Ino and took her up stairs. I'm so afraid that I ran back here."

Just then they heard the bedroom door crash open. They both huddled in the corner of the bathroom. The door was flung open and a black haired guy that kinda reminded Hinata of Sakura's exboyfriend Sasuke. Well who ever he was he looked very angry. He grabbed Sakura by her hair and started to drag her out of the bathroom."Let her go you bastard!" Hinata ran and then she jumped on his back. She began pulling his hair and punching him. They all fell to the floor in a pile. Hinata was the first to jump to her feet. She tried to kick him but he caught her foot. He pushed her back causing her to fall on the bed. Sakura rolled out from under him. She then kicked him in the stomach,while Hinata kicked him in the back. The door was thrown open again, but this time by Pein and Sasori. They each grabbed one of the girl getting them away from the fallen man. When he was finally able to get to his feet. His lip was bleeding and he was very angry.

Pein looked at his friend and felt the urge to laugh they had gotten him good."Itachi are you ok?" He glared at his friend before turning to the pink haired girl. He walked up to her bent over and whispered in her ear."So you like to make people bleed lets see how you like to be the one bleeding?" He grabbed the girl and dragged her from the room. "No no no leave her alone you freak." Itachi glanced back at the girl and snarled."Pein shut the bitch up before I do!" Pein just smiled at him,then at her. This scared her more then anything else. Pein pushed her to the bed and waited till Sasori shut the door behind him.

"Do you like to live on the edge or something?" She just glared at but did not say a walked over to her so that he was standing above her. He leaned down so that she almost had to lay down to keep from touching him. She tried to crawl backward on the bed but he just followed her. She was up against the wall with no where to go. _Oh shit now where to go? Oh god why is he smiling oh no no no! _Pein smiled as fear began to seep into her eyes. She was able to hide everything on her face but her eyes were an open book. He leaned forward and spoke very softely in her ear."If I have to come back you will regret it do you understand" She didn't move as he put his nose on her neck and inhaled deeply. You can smell the fear on her skin and it smelled wonderful.

Pein walked to the door then he heard her speak."It wasn't my fault he came in here. I did not leave the room,he should have stayed out!" Pein turn to her leaned against the door. He thought for a minute before he answered her. "He was retrieving his property you stood in his way."Hinata got off the bed and stormed over to him put her finger in his chest. "How dare you treat her as if she is nothing more than a possetion,she is a person not a peice of property."

He smiled and started to walk forward causing her to step he told her "each and every one of you are our property to do what we want."Hinata looked him in the eye and spoke with alot more confadence than she felt. "You better get it straight, cause I do not belong to any one!" Pein smiled as he grabbed her by her hair. He pulled her so their faces were almost touching. "You are so wrong cause you belong to me, you are mine, my pet." He said as he flung her back to the bed and left the room.

Hinata sat on the bed for a few minutes. Then she walked to the window and sat on the floor beside the bed. She pulled the phone from her bra,turned it back on and waited. She hurried and put it on silent so that it would not ring. She dialed 911 but it was busy. _Fuck fuck what now? Gaara please answer_! She dialed his number but he didn't answer so she left a message. "Please Gaara they are going to kill us. I don't know who they are we are at the cabin hurry."She turned the phone off and stuck it in her bra again.

_**Author's note:::**__ Well here is the second Chapter I hope that you like it and please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:::: **__Don't own Naruto tho I wished_ I _did!_

_**Warning::::**__ This story will have many adult themes. Lemons later on chapters. Violence and all kind of mean things. I am trying to be dark and demented in this story,so please let me know if I'm not doing it right. There will be some light chapters but most will be dark. This story is fiction and out of my deminted mind. It contains Werewolves,Vampires and all other kind of thing that go bump in the night. So please if you do not enjoy this kind of thing please press the back button thank you!_

_**Summary::::**__Hinata and her friends are trapped in a cabin. What do these guys have in store for the girls? Will they make it out of this nightmare in one peice? Will they escape and make it back to those who love them most? Want to find out please read!_

_**Now! back room**_

She sat on the floor afraid to move. She sat with her head on her knees she never heard the door open. Suddenly she felt eyes on her looked up and screamed. Pein laughed as she screamed in terror. He still had blood on his shirt and hands from helping Itachi clean up his was a visious man. He was surprised that the girl survived the torture. He had cut her every where he could that would not kill her out right. Itachi had the most fun when he cut the girls long hair off. He enjoyed ruining them for life where Itachi liked to cut and kill. Pein had caused a few to killed themselves. He liked the lasting affect,he would be with them till their death.

Pein was still thinking up ways to torture the girl. He got an Ideal from the way she freaked out over the blood. he just needed to check on a few things she got a look at all the blood on him she freaked. She was even trying to crawl up the wall. He pulled her to her feet and saw the terror in her eyes. A crooked smile came to his lips."Is the blood on my shirt bothering you?" He asked coming even closer to her running a bloody finger along her jaw. She flinched away from his touch looking at the ground. She shook her head and he heard her whisper "not the blood its self but who it came from!" He trailed a bloody finger across her lips. He pulled her to him before taking her lips in a bruising kiss. She tried to push him away but he just pulled her closer to him. He pushed her away laughing at the stricken look on her face.

She had blood on her skin,she ran to the bathroom. She turn the water on in the sink. She tried to wash the blood off of her skin. It was on her face and neck every where he had touched her. Pein stepped in the bathroom behind her. He turned her to face him, he grasped her shirt. He ripped it up from the him to the neck. He traced the top of her breast with his fingers. He left a bloody trail across her. She cried harder as he replaced his finger tip with his lips and tounge. He could feel her shiver under his mouth. He ran his bloody hand up and down her sides and across her stomach. She was openly sobing now. He bit down on her breast makeing her cry out in pain. He pushed her back untill she was bent backward over the sink. He watched as a bruise formed where he had bitten her. He pulled her bra down and heard something hit the floor. He looked down to see her phone on the floor.

He looked back up at her face to see her eyes opened wide with fright. He smiled before he smacked her face. Knocking her to the floor. He leaned down and smacked her yet again. He pulled her to her feet by her hair. He turned her so that she could see her face covered in blood. He pushed her forward, till she flat against the sink. He could see her terror filled eyes looking at her. He pulled a pocketknife from his pocket. He opened it slowly so that she had to watch every move he made. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Such a nautiy girl, but now you must be punished. You are such a bad bad girl. You must obey me for I am the one that owns you." He drew little circles on her back being carefull not to break the skin.

Hinata watched as he layed the knife on her back,she jumped at the coldness of it. Suddenly she felt the knife enter her skin. She arched her back as she cried out as the burning pain. He was writting a the letter P on her back. She could not stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. She watched as he inspected his work. Watching as he bent down and traced over the P. She screamed again as he started the the next letter which was an E. He repeated what he had done with I and then the N. He looked at her through the mirror and said " Now see every one will know you belong to me and only me!"

Pein looked at his handy work, he had never been so turned on in his life. He pressed his lips to her back slightly bitting the skin. Her skin was so very soft it took all his control to keep from groaning. His hands traced a path from her hips to her shoulders and back down. He could feel her trembling with fear under him. She was so pure and so very innocent, but that would change very soon. His hands started pulling Hinata's pants down her legs. His hands traveled back up her bare legs. He pushed her harder onto the sink so that she was trapped benieth him. Soon she was standing under him with nothing on. Hinata closed her eyes tightly so that she could block out the image of her naked body benieth his.

Pein smiled and thought, _so she is trying to block me out huh._

He pulled her head back and whispered,"open your eyes" in her ear. Hinata eyes opened slowely, she could see him smiling in the mirror. What scared her was that his eyes had a trace of red in them. What the hell was going on how could his eyes be turning red. When she looked back the red was gone from his eyes maybe she imagoned it. She felt him rubbing his self against her. She placed her hands infront of her for levrage. She then pushed back as hard as she could. He went back a few stepps but recovered way to fast. Pein slamed Hinata down onto the sink, he was able to trap her hands. Her hands were benieth her so that she couldn't move them.

She could feel his fingers touching her private place. He began to stroke her intamitly. He pushed a finger roughly into her core then added another. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her. Hinata squirmed under him,trying to get away from his fingers. She felt as he added even more fingers into her. She was now wimpering, she had tears running from her eyes. She felt some thing large pressed against her entrance. It did not take her long to figure out what it was. She began to shake her head no and close her eys once again. He pulled her head back sharply,causing her eyes to snap open.

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON**

While she was looking at him throught the mirror he surged forward. He broke through her innoccence with one savage thrust. He entered her completely to the hilt. He relished in her crys on pain. He began to thrust into her deeply, with each new thrust was a cry of pain. He watched the pain on her face throught the mirror. He began to increase his speed as he began to fondle her breast. He pulled her up enough so that he could watch her breast bounce every time he thrust into her. He was truely enjoying her, just like he knew he would. He started to bit and suck on her neck leaving dark marks on her skin. He knew that she wouldn't last much longer. He began to thrust faster and harder so he could reach his release. He pulled out of her and flipped her around. Pushed her back on the sink, as he wrapped her legs around his waiste. He took her mouth in a hash kiss, as he pounded in to her body. He covered her breast in bruises and bit marks as he reached his release.

**END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON**

When he pulled out he let her slide to the floor. He looked down on her in disgust, and said! "Clean your self up and get in bed I'll be back soon." With that he began pulling his clothes on and walked from the room. Hinata layed on the bathroom floor crying. She had never felt so nasty or so very used in her life. She crawled to the tub,and filled it with hot water. She sat down in the water, she looked at her self. With a cry she grabbed the soap and rag and began to scrub her skin raw. For some reason she felt as if she could not get the feel on him from her skin. She began to cry again, she cryed untill the water had turned ice cold. She got out of the tub on very shakey legs. She could barely walk and she hurt every where. She layed down in the bed covering her self all the way up and fell fast asleep.

Pein rentered the room hours later to find her fast asleep in the bed. He took his clothes off and got in behind her. He covered them both up as he pulled her against him. He felt her stiffen, and whispered to her "go to sleep I will not harm you this night!" She relaxed somewhat in his fell back into an exausted sleep. Pein soon followed her to sleep.

_**Author's note:::**__Please do I know what you want if ya don't tell me? I know this chap sucked mayjor, and I'm sorry for that I will try my best to make the next chap longer. Should I bring the boys in chap 4 or chap 5 give me your advice please. thanks again for reading and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:::: **__Don't own Naruto tho I wished_ I did!

_**Warning::::**__This story will have many adult themes. Lemons later on chapters. Violence and all kind of mean things. I am trying to be dark and demented in this story,so please let me know if I'm not doing it right. There will be some light chapters but most will be dark. This story is fiction and out of my demented mind. It contains Werewolves,Vampires and all other kind of thing that go bump in the night. So please if you do not enjoy this kind of thing please press the back button thank you!_

_**Summary::::**_This is a filler chapter that will have a look at the others in the cabin. It is Rated M for Language! This will also have flashbacks from each point of view (girls).

(Flashback)

Temari looked out the window watching. Hinata had left about an hour ago. The other girls should be getting there also. Suddenly she saw the lights from a car pulling up the drive. Tenten got to the door before she could move. They both went out to greet the new comers. Damn where was Hinata it was getting dark and she was beginning worry. Sakura was the first to exit the car with(?) and Hanabi right behind her. Temari gave Sakura a questioning look. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and walked to the door of the cabin. Karin and Ino got out of the second car and followed them into the cabin. Temari was the last to enter she looked around one last time before entering.

The girls all sat on the couch and floor joking when Hanabi looked around and asked "Where is Hinata?" Temari looked at her and said she still hasn't come back from her walk. Hanabi yawned and stretched. "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap let me surprise Hinata when she gets back." Temari nodded and Hanabi made her way up the stairs. They all started talking at once when Hanabi was out of sight. They heard someting then the door open they turned and expected to see Hinata. Six men walked into the room, surprising the girls. They got up and tried to run from the cabin. They did not get to far when the guys started to grab the screaming girls.

(Hanabi POV) I awoke to screams and ran to the door. Then I ran and peaked down the stairs. In the front room I could see a group of men gathering my friends up. I ran back to the room as quietly closing the door. I tried walked as quietly as I could to the window. Suddenly the door was thrown open and I was grabbed from behind. I hit him in the face with my elbow. Then kicked back with my foot, my foot connected to his stomach.

(Normal POV)

Hanabi tried to make a break for the door, but the guy pulled her back by her hair. She turned back and tried to punch him in his face, but he grabbed her hand. She kneed him between his legs. He fell to the floor, when she tried to run he grabbed her foot pulling her to the floor. He climbed on top of the struggling girl. She was trying to hit him every where she could. He slapped he across the face so that she would calm down. A single trickle of blood ran down her bottom lip. He held her hands above her head. He looked deeply into her eyes, not one ounce of fear was there. He smiled he really liked her spirit and her fiestiness. He would ask Pein if he could have her. After all the were the odd ones out.

He pulled her to her feet dragging her to the door. When they got to the door he could see Sasori come in with the woman that belonged to Pein. He felt the girl in his hands jerk forward, but he pulled her back before they could be seen. He waited until they were out of sight before he turned to her. "Shut your mouth he is already angry at her, you want to get her in more trouble?" He said as he turned to walk back down the stairs. He pulled Hanabi down the stairs behind him. As they entered the room, as Hiden pulled a struggling Temari up the stairs.

(With the Girls)

They watched as a red headed man pulled Hinata in the door. Temari jumped to her feet, but was pushed down by a silver headed man. She watched as the red head looked at the man with orange colored hair. Then the red head started to take her to the kitchen. Temari saw that Hinata had been crying when she smiled at her. Temari felt shiver run up and down her spine. She turned to see that the silver haired man was still staring at her. He got up and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to her feet. Then he started to pull her toward the stairs. Temari tried to free her hand from him, but he just squeezed her tighter. They passed two people on the stairs, Temari was to busy struggling to noticed who she passed on the stairs.

He pushed her into a room shutting the door behind him. He stared at her for a moment before a smile graced his lips. Temari was starting to get nervous she did not like the way he was smiling, She looked up with a start when he spoke. "You look fucking Delicious, good enough to eat." Thats when she noticed that he had a set of fangs in his mouth. Temari kept steping back to remain out of his reach. She came to abrupt stop as her back came into contact with the wall. She watched in horror as he came closer to her. He placed his hands beside her head, he leaned forward inhaling her scent. Temari closed her eyes she was to afraid to watch. She felt his lips on her neck, and on her jaw line. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the strange man. As soon as her eyes opened she became deathly afraid. He smiled showing her his fangs. Temari began to trimble with fight, she screamed when he bit her neck.

Temari could feel the life draining out of her. She knew that if she didn't get away soon she would die. She began to fight him as much as she he finally released her he licked the blood from his lips. She slid to the floor no longer having the strength to stand. He leaned down in front of her smiling. He ran his fingertip across her bluish lips. He picked her up, and placed her upon the bed. He walked to the window to look out into the night. "Sorry I got carried away like that." He never turned to see that she had fallen to sleep. He heard arguing in the next room as he turned to look at his new pet.

(Hanabi and Zazu)

"Do you know who I am my father will kill you all. Let us all go and you will be spared." Zazu looked at the ranting girl she had spirit this one did. He thought back to her sister, he hoped that Pein could control her cause she would not like what he was about to do. "Do you think we really care who your father is little girl? We will kill you all and no one will ever know what happen to you." He smiled as he saw the fear come into her eyes. He loved it, he could smell the fear that was coming off her. Then he saw that the fear turned to anger. "You may kill me, but my sister will kill you if you hurt me. Then when they found your body everyone will know who did this. I feel sorry for who hurts her, cause her ex- boyfriend will kill them." Hanabi smiled as she sat down on the bed. She looked at the guy but was surprised to see he was smiling at her.

He began to walk to her slowly. She began to back away from him on the bed. She came to a stop when her back came to the wall. She started to slide off the side of the bed. He put a stop to that rather quickly. He pulled her feet so that she slid down the bed. He crawled on top of her, so that she was pinned beneath him. He leaned down and placed his lips to her neck. He inhaled her scent deeply as he licked her neck. She smelled and tasted so good that he almost lost control of his urges. He held her tightly as he began to kiss and suck on her neck. She closed her eyes tightly then she felt the burning in her neck. She cried out when the burning became unbearable. When his lips left her neck and he looked up at her, there was blood there. _Oh god what the hell was he, was he going to kill her now. _He took her lips in a bruising kiss, Hanabi tried to fight him. He just pushed her harder into the mattress. He would not release her lips as he kissed her hard. That was the last thing she remembered as she passed out.

(With the other girls)

They sat huddled together on the couch waiting for the worse. They were all being taken away slowly. First was Hinata, then Tamari and Hanabi. They each wonder who was next preying that it wasn't one of them. When the tall evil looking man came toward them they all held the breath waiting to see who he would choose. He then grabbed Ino and pulled her to her feet. She began to cry as he pulled her behind him up the stairs. Sakura started to freak out. Her, Karin and TenTen were the only ones that were left. Sakura began to panic, she was looking from the guys to the back door. TenTen knew that Sakura was going to act foolishly. She shook her head as she watched Sakura sneak to the back door. She watched as the black haired man watched as she went into the room. He seemed to wait then started to slowely walk toward the room. She hoped that Sakura would be ok.

Karin was holding on to her like she was her only lifeline and maybe she was. She knew that there was a possibility that none of them were going to make it out alive. She was jerked from her thoughts by a loud bang followed by screams. She could hear a man grunting in pain. She knew then that Sakura and Hinata were together. They were probably fighting the man together. TenTen watched as the Red head and Blond rushed to the room. Soon after the dark headed man was dragging Sakura down the hall. His mouth and nose was bleeding. He looked as he was very angry.

TenTen looked at Karin who was openly crying now. "We're not going to make are we TenTen?" TenTen was speechless for once in her life what was she supposed to say. If she told her what she really thought it would make her cry worse so she lied to her. "I don't know Karin I really don't know." They saw that a shadow fell on them they looked up to see two men standing in front of them. Karin buried her head in TenTen's shoulder as she cried. Blue haired man grabbed Karin's hand pulled her to her feet, then led her upstairs. The Red head just looked at me then smiled, he held his hand out for her to take. TenTen knew she had no choice but to go with him. She got to her feet unaided. "You made a very good choice tonight you stayed very calm. We will see how long you will be able to stay that way." He led TenTen to the room at the end of the hall way upstairs. He opened the door and waited for her to enter.

( With Sakura )

She was so tired, she could feel the life draining from her body. He wanted her to beg him to end her useless life. She kept telling him to go and fuck his self, but he would not listen to her. She would never give him the satisfaction of her begging him to do any thing. He liked to cut her over and over again making her skin look like strips of skin instead of one big one. Yes she had cried and beg for him to stop but never for him to kill her. She did not know how much longer she would be able to not bend to his will. She was brought out of her thoughts by a terrible pain. She screamed at a burning pain in her side. Sakura looked down to see the knife sticking out of her side. Oh my lord he was going to kill her even if she didn't beg. She had to stop this somehow but knew there was no way to. She heard him come closer to her. She closed her eyes tight trying to block out the pain.

Itachi looked at the bloody girl closer, she had spirit most girls would have begged for death by now. He liked this that ment he could have more fun he just had to make sure he didn't get carried away this time. He looked around the room and the floor was a mess. He walked to the door to call for Pein to come help him clean the mess up. He untied the girl after he cleaned her wounds, he didn't want her to get an infection. He layed her in the bed covering her up she was asleep. Pein helped him clean up and left the room a bloody mess. Itachi layed down next to the sleeping girl, and smiled he would break her it would take some time. Itachi got up and went through her things what he found made him very uneasy. There in her purse was a picture of her and his little brother. What the hell was this his girlfriend or something he had to talk to Pein they just might be in trouble.

_**Author's Note:::**_Well I decided to end it here. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I will continue the back story in the fifth chapter. It will contain Ino, Karin and TenTen. It will end with Pein and Hinata if everything goes as planned. If not the complete sixth chapter will be theirs. They will not love each other at any point. She will hate him for everything that happens. The guys are coming they will reach the cabin at the end of chapter 6. Let me know who you think shouls show up with Gaara and Naruto...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:::: **__Don't own Naruto tho I wished_ I did!

_**Warning::::**__Well If I haven't told you yet, things will begin to explain themself in the next already know that Hiden and Zazu are Vampires. Itachi is a blood lust demon.(he craves the sight of blood.) They were all made into what they are they were not born that way. I will explain Pein, Sasori and Kisame in the next chap! So please if you do not enjoy this kind of thing please press the back button thank you!(Toby will not talk in the third person!)_

_**Summary::::**_This is a filler chapter that will have a look at what is happening with Ino, Karin and TenTen. It is Rated M for Language! This will also have flashbacks from each point of view (girls). I hope to get to Hinata in this chap if not it will be in the next one.

(Girls Continued )

(Ino)

Ino looked up at the man standing over her, to say she was scared would be an understatement. He had messy black hair and brown eyes with a soft and smooth voice. He seemed as if he were very layed back, but there was just something about him that terrified her. He then went to stand by the window. He began to stare out at the night sky. Ino was way to scared to try and make a run for the door. She did not know if he was testing her and was to far afraid to try. She looked down at her feet and began wondered what the hell. What was going to happen to her now? She looked up to stare at his back and thought. _Is he lost in thought or just waiting for her to do something? _Ino kept asking herself this over and over. It was like he could not tear his gaze away from the night sky. As she sat there she began to become edgy so she decided that she should try. Before she could get the nerve to run she heard him speak.

"I would not do that if I were you." The man said as he turned to her. "You have such beautiful blue eyes, I would hate to have to hurt them, cause you did something bad." He said it so calmly that it made her tremble with fright. Toby walked to the the bed where the girl sat, there trimbling. He knew he had that affect on people and she was no exception to the rule. The way this was going she would be no fun at all. He had to work to get her to fight him at some point. He reached a hand out to trace her face, he felt her flinch away from his touch. He grabbed her chin making her look into his eyes. He could feel her shaking in fear of what he would do to her.

This was always the fun part for him. Toby loves to make people fear him. He loves to watch as the fear would enter their eyes , then the way that they would tremble or shake from it. It really turned him on when this happen. He wanted to to watch as the fear turned into terror. So Tolby walked back to the window and reached into the bag he left on the floor. He pulled out a thin knife. He returned to her side and showed her the knife. He watched as the terror began to creep into her eyes then she began to whimper. She began to try to crawl away from him. She tried to crawl back until she came in to contact with the wall. Toby pulled her feet toward pulled until she was lying flat on the bed. He then sat across her pinning her to the bed.

He traced her face with the edge of the knife. Tears began to fall from her eyes. He then cut a small line across her chest right above her bust. She cried out as he cut her. He then made to more small cuts right next to the first. He began to unbutton her shirt and opened it wide so that he could see the front of her. She had a nice flat stomach and medium breast. They were not to big and not to small. Toby started to trace her stomach with the knife. Making sure that he did not go deep he made a large cut down the middle of her stomach. This caused her to cry out again and brought more tears to her eyes. Oh he was really going to have fun. His fun would last until she had no tears, or voice left to cry.

_(Karin)_

Karin was terrified she was shaking like a leaf. She knew that the man was going to do horrible and painful things to her. She could swear the man had a blue tint to his skin. His hair was a light blue in color. He was very scary to look at. Karin would look no where but at the floor as he lead her to a room. She watched as the door slid open, then she was pushed into the room. Karin heard it click as it was shut behind her. Karin was to afraid to turn to see if he was there. She felt when he put his hands on her shoulders. She was to scared to release the scream that was lodged in her throat. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck.

She shivered as she felt his cold lips on her neck. Karin gasped when she felt his teeth on her shoulder. His teeth felt like they were a bunch of little knives. She screamed when she felt the tearing pain as he bit down on her shoulder. Her tears were falling freely from her eyes now. She felt a rough wet thing slide across her shoulder. It felt like he wet sand paper was running across her skin. She could feel his hands sliding up her back, they were taking her shirt with them. He pulled her shirt over her head leaving her almost bare.

Kisame stared at the shaking girl in his arms and smiled. She tasted so wonderful. Her skin was so sweet and soft. He loved the feel and the taste. He wondered if he would ever get enough of the taste. He ran his tongue across her shoulder again. He traced his hands across her quivering stomach. She was shaking in fear and it was thrilling him. He turned her so that she was facing him. She kept her tear stained face to the floor so that she could not see him. So he put his finger under her chin lifting her face so he could get a good look at her. She was beautiful in her own way, at least to him she was. Her face was red from crying as was her eyes. She took his breath away, that is what she did. He smiled as he took her to the bed. He would take his time and not waste this opportunity.

_(TenTen)_

She entered the room with out having to be told to. She had to keep a level head and not panic. She watched as he passed her and then sat down in a chair by the window. He motioned for her to take a seat on the bed. She walked over and sat down without a word. He looked at her thoughtfully then a small smiled played across his lips. This seemed very strange to her, it just didn't seem as if it was natural to him. TenTen looked around the room for a minute. She knew this room it was the one she always stayed in. When she looked back she saw that the red head was staring at her with a smirk.

"So what is your name girl?" She jumped as she heard his raspy voice. It sounded as if he didn't use it very much. "My name is TenTen and yours would be?" He smiled the girl had alot of spunk. He just wondered how long she would last in his game. "My name is Sasori, If your wondering about your friends I wouldn't." He said as he turned his back on her. TenTen was becoming angry about this so she asked him anyway. "Why should I not wonder about my friends when a group of men come and start taking them away? Where are Hinata and Hanabi?"

He turned to her and laughed before he said. "The young girl Hanabi is down the hall with Zazu, he will not hurt her much if she doesn't fight him. The other I don't know who you are talking about." He shrugged his shoulders then turned to the window again. Now she was pissed he just lied to her face, the fucking bastard. She jumped up and screamed, " You lying bastard don't you lie to me. Your the one who brought her into the house. then you took her to the fucking kitchen." TenTen was just able to dodge the blow as Sasori swung at her. He came at her again and again he was getting faster and faster. She was only able to dodge some of the hits, but not all of them. It was as if he was toying with her she was becoming scared. She could tell that he was angry with her.

He stopped and gave her a smile before he simply said. "She belongs to Pein now you should forget about her. She will never get away from him, she'll only be allowed to leave him if she is dead." He said to her in a voice that sent shivers all the way to her very soul. TenTen shook her head and sat down hard on the bed. "We will find away to escape and I will not leave her behind. He can't have her she belongs to someone already. He will kill this Pein and any one else who gets in his all should be very afraid cause when he comes it will not be alone. They will all come and you and your friends will die."

Sasori watched as she spoke so calmly as if she believed what she said. The only trouble that he knew would be coming was from his brother Gaara over his sister Temari. Other than that he was not worried about anyone else. He concentrated on her until it came to him then he smiled. Now he knew what her fear was. She was afraid that the one she loved did not love her. He took a long look then came up with a plan to break her spirit. "Oh I know what your fear is TenTen it is that they will come but he will not come for you. That he does not care and will let your rot here. What wrong were you not woman enough for him or were you to much of a boy? You must tell me, let your fear set you free." He smiled as he watched as the tears fell from her eyes. He knew he had her now. She would be putty in his hands now. He would destroy her mind then her body.

_[_memory_(__**her thoughts**__)]_

TenTen sat on the bed thinking about what Sasori had said to her. She thought back to her break up with Neji. He told her that he just needed time to think that things were moving way to fast. _**What guy complained that things were moving to fast? **_She had asked him was it because she was not girlie enough. He kept telling her that he liked her the way she was. She knew it was a lie when two days later she saw him walking with some girl named Sarah. _**Sarah is a girlie kind of girl. He broke her heart that day, he had said that they were just friends but she was not stupid. He probably would come for Hinata and for Hanabi but not for her. She was not important to him if she was.**_

[end memory]

Sasori pushed her back on the bed but, she was to lost in her thought to notice what he was doing. He opened her shirt and pulled her pants down. When she was laying in her bra and panties she came out of her stooper. That when she noticed how undressed she was. She was horrified to hear the words that he spoke to her. "No wonder he thought you were not a girl. Look at what you wear under these boy clothes of yours. You are so not sexy that why he left you for another girl. Is she sexy? She is isn't she TenTen. A real man's kind of woman all curves and sexiness. She could never be mistaken for one of the boys." She closed her eyes and tried to block his hurtful words out. He layed on top of her waiting for her to focus on him again. He did not have long to wait once he let his hands caress her.

A knock was heard on the door Sasori sighed he would have to wait to continue his game. He got to his feet slowly and walked to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to find Itachi on the other side. He was even more surprised when he heard what the man said to him. "I need to speak with you, we may have more trouble than what we thought." Sasori left the room without a backward glance. He locked the door behind him.

_**Author's note:::**__Well decided to leave it there for now. So totally sorry about the suckyness. I'm kinda having a problem keep writing and rewriting the chapters that they are not getting done. Plus have a case of writers block and it sucks. I hope to update soon. Thanks for Reading and please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:::: **__Don't own Naruto tho I wished_ I _did!_

_**Warning::::**__ This story will have many adult themes. Lemons later on chapters. Violence and all kind of mean things. I am trying to be dark and demented in this story,so please let me know if I'm not doing it right. There will be some light chapters but most will be dark. This story is fiction and out of my deminted mind. It contains Werewolves,Vampires and all other kind of thing that go bump in the night. So please if you do not enjoy this kind of thing please press the back button thank you!_

_**Summary::::**_ In the first part of the chapter is broke up into parts with the guys and Hinata I will mark it as they change from on to another. This story is totally writting itself so what will happen in the other half is up to the story. Have you ever started to write a story then find that its writting it self instead? Well thats what happening to me with this story.

**(Garra)**

He looked all around his house where the hell was his phone? He ran out to his car. He saw that it sitting in the passanger seat. Well it was must have fallen out of his jacket the night before. He open the door and retrieved the phone. he had tried to turn it on but nothing growled "Damn the battery must be dead." He walked back into the house so he could put the phone on charge. He placed the phone on the table next to a broken picture. He picked it up and then looked at it. It was a picture of him and Hinata on their third aniverasry. They had been out with all their friends. Naruto thought it would be funny to take a picure as they were kissing. When Naruto had shown it to him he had liked it and put it in a frame. It had been sitting on his table for two years. When they had faught the last time she threw it at him. Damn he missed her so much now. Atleast he could admitt it now. There was no way that she would be able to forgive him now. He did not deserve her forgivness this time. She was way to good for him and he was to stupid to see what a good thing he had.

He moved around the house like a zombie. He had already eaten and cleaned up. He sighed as he thought of all the fun thing that they did together. He had kiss that goodbye when she left him. Why did he alway have to mess things up when they were going so good. He was surprised that Tamari had not been over to yell at him yet. He walked to his room and there sat another picture of him and Hinata along with his siblings. He picked up another picture that was taken when he was a child. It was of him and his brother Sasori. They were diffrent as night and day. He and Sasori shared the same mother. He grew up with his father not his mother, so he and Sasori were not close.

He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. There was really nothing on to watch as he flipped through the channels restlessly. He got to his feet as he shut the TV back off. He walked to the table that held his phone. He picked it up and turned it on. After a few minutes the phone started to beep. It indicated he had a few text messages as well as Voice. He dialed his voicemail and listen to Naruto and then Kankuro. The last message on his phone is what drew his attention. He heard Hinata's scared voice say "Please Gaara they are going to kill us. I don't know who they are we are at the cabin hurry."

**(Hinata)**

She lay there not moving, even trying to slow her breathing. She felt the arm tighten around her waist pulling her into a hard chest. Hinata could feel his breath on her shoulder. She was so frighten that he would wake up. She tried to ease away from him without waking him. But she heard a deep chuckle from behind her. "So where are you off to this early?" She stopped dead in her tracks, not moving a muscle. Hinata took a deep breath then said "I was going to the restroom." Pein smiled as he released Hinata as he layed back on the bed. He watched as she tried to stay covered as she got up. He thought it was the funnest thing when she ran to the restroom and slammed the door behind her.

Pein sat up in the bed staring at the closed door. He got up and walked to the door as he heard the shower come on. He opened the door and walked in shutting it silently behind him. He could see her washing herself in the shower. He opened the shower door and stepped in behind her. He watched her spine go stiff as she noticed that he was with her. She tried to ease her way to the shower door. He moved over blocking her way. He trapped Hinata against the wall of the shower. He watched as the hot water ran down her back. He could see that his brand was healing nicely. He stroked her spine as he leaned forword to kiss her shoulder. He could feel her begin to shake with fear. "You do not want to fight me Hinata, you cause yourself much pain!"

_**Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon**_

He cupped her breast squezzing them gently. He pushed her legs apart, as he began to stroke her folds. He could feel her shaking in his arms. He ran his lips along her neck and down onto his shoulder. He stopped long enough to nibble on her collor bone. He surged up into her in a single thrust. He began to slide in and out in a slow pace. He pulled her back untill she was flat against him. He reached down turning her head so he could claim her lips. He began to thrust harder and faster into her. He pushed her forward untill she was bent in half infront of him. He really started to thrust in to her, when her heard her gasp. He kept it up untill he could feel her qwivering around him. He knew she was about to have her first orgasim.

So he slapped her ass causing her to cry out. He went harder every time he smacked he pounded she cried out and would have fell if he wasn't holding her. He wasn't done with her yet, so he pulled out and turned her around. He picked her up and inpaled her on his shaft. He pressed her up against wall and began a deep slow pace. He kissed her shoulders and began to suck on her neck. He left dark marks on her neck. Then he moved his mouth down to her breast. He took one nipple and sucking it deeply into his mouth. He felt as she arched her back off the wall. He began to alternate her breast, and began to thrust faster and deeper. He had her crying out in pleasure in no time. He knew she would hate him for this but he could careless. He could feel his release coming soon so he reached between her legs and began to play with her clit. He heard her gasp and sped up each of his thrust. His hand and shaft were moving in time of each other. He grunted in pleasure as she cried out for the last time.

_**End Lemon End Lemon End Lemon End Lemon**_

Pein watched as Hinata slid to the floor of the shower. He cleaned hisself off and left the shower without a word. He could hear her sobs as he shut the bathroom door. Pein began to dress then he heard someone knocking on the door. He opened it to reveal Itachi and Sasori. "What do you want?" Pein said as he buttoned his shirt. " We might have a slight bigger problem then we thought before." Sasori said as he watched the anger come over Pein's face. "Come in she's in the shower, we will not be bothered." Pein said as he walked to the bed and took a seat. Itachi and Sasori came to a stop infront of him. "So what is this problem you to spoke of?" Pein said as he looked from Sasori to Itachi and back again.

"Well first we knew we have problems because of my brother. We believe it may be alot larger than that now?" Sasori said as he looked to Itachi to finish. Itachi took a deep breath before he spoke. "We may have to deal with my brother as well as Neji Hyuuga. Your brother will also probely be along as well, it might end up being a gang war." Pein was pissed now beyond pissed. He waved his hands to dismiss the men untill he spoke. "Sasori stay I have a job for you!" Itachi shut the door as the two men began to speak.

**(Garra)**

He dropped the phone as he ran out the door. He ran back in picked the phone up. Then he grabbed his keys as he ran to the car. As he raced down the highway he dialed Naruto and told him to gather every one now it was emergancy meeting. When he got there everyone was their but the girls. The guys looked around in confustion. Neji was the first to speak, "Where are all the girls?" Gaara looked at every one then turned his phone onto speaker. What they heard went through them like fire. "Please Gaara they are going to kill us. I don't know who they are we are at the cabin hurry." Neji jumped to his feet and said " Was that Hinata?" All Gaara could do was nod that it was. He did not trust his voice at the moment. Gaara cleared his throat then spoke to everyone. "Have any of you spoken to any of the girls lately?" They all shook their heads negativly. Damn damn damn this was bad really bad.

All the guys started to try to call the girls but none of them answered. Shit this was really bad cause Sakura, Ino and Temari never went anywhere with out their phones. Shikamaru spoke what everyone was thinking."We must head to the cabin and hope that we will make it on time." All the guys ran to their cars and took off toward the cabin. Neji took the lead because it was his family's cabin. They each had a heavy heart and were scared of what they would find when they got there.

_**Author's Note::::**__ Well I decided to end it there for right now. I hope you liked it, I realy tried my best to keep the story flowing and not be boring. I will be working on this story, No Way Home and Can't fight this feeling 2 thank you._

_And Please Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**/Disclaimer:::: **__Don't own Naruto tho I wished_ I _did!_

_**Warning::::**__ This story will have many adult themes. Lemons later on chapters. Violence and all kind of mean things. I am trying to be dark and demented in this story,so please let me know if I'm not doing it right. There will be some light chapters but most will be dark. This story is fiction and out of my deminted mind. It contains Werewolves,Vampires and all other kind of thing that go bump in the night. So please if you do not enjoy this kind of thing please press the back button thank you!_

_**Summary::::**_ Well things are starting to get intresting. The guys are on their way. Will they be able to save the women they love? Will Pein and company be waiting for them. What did Pein want with Sasori? Well read to find out what will happen.

**The Guys**

It felt like it was taking hours to reach the cabin. Each of the men were on the edge of their seats, frightened out of their minds. They each had their own fear at what they would find when they did finaly reach the cabin. Why was it taking so damn long to get there. It felt as if they had been on the road for hours already. _Damn, damn, damn this was crazy they had to hurry. _They could feel the fear in their very hearts. It was eating away at them. They were coming upon the turn that would lead to the long road to the cabin. It seemed as if they were the only cars that were on the road. Soon so very soon they would arrive at the cabin.

**At the Cabin**

Pein grabbed some of Hinata's clothes and placed them in the bathroom. Then he walked out the door leaving Sasori to deal with Hinata when she came out. He had to get the men ready for when the others would arrive. The first he came upon was Hidan. He was in the kitchen making something to eat. Pein noticed that they were the only ones in there. He walked to the table sat down then began to speak. "Hidan we might have a problem. This might become an all out war between us and the others. We knew we would have to deal with Gaara because of Temari. Now we know Sasuke, Neji as well as my own brother will be coming. So we must be prepared from them. Go and get the others then meet me in the front room." Pein said as he got to his feet. He looked at hidan who nodded his head as he carried his food with him.

Pein walked back to his room, he saw that Sasori was standing by the window. Sasori turned to him as he came in the room. "Go do what you must but be back in here withen 20 minutes do you understand." Sasori answered him after a breaf pause, "yes." With that he left the room, heading to his own. Pein noticed that the shower was no longer running. He walked to the door and opened it. Hinata was sitting on the floor by the sink. A towel and the sheet was the only thing covering her. He walked over to her and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and sat her on the edge. He backed away from her. He just stared at her then spoke. "Get dressed we need to speak and you will tell me what I want to know." He walked to the bathroom steped in closing the door behind him.

_Hinata's POV_

Hinata jumped up ran to her things. She got some clothes out and began to dress as quickly as she could. Not long after she pulled her shirt on, then Pein came out. She could feel him as he watched her brush her hair. She then took a seat back on the bed far to afraid to make him angry. She kept her eyes on the floor to afraid to look at him. She so afraid she began to trimble with fear. She was sitting waiting for him to do or say something. So she just sat there waiting, fearing the worst. She could see that he was pasing back and forth infront of her. This just made her more fearful of him and what was to come.

She jumped when she heard him speak to her. "Hinata how do you know the girls all beside your sister?" She looked up at him questionly before she spoke. "I have known them for most of my life." He nodded his head before he spoke again, " How about the girl named Temari? I met her through a friend of mine from school." She knew that there was more that he wanted to know." What exactly would you like to know?" He looked at her before he took the chair that sat by the window. He placed itfront of her and sat down."Hinata I wish to know how well you know Naruto Uzamaki?" She looked at him questionly." I know him from school we have been in the same classes. We started school in the same class." Pein sat back and thought of his next question. "Hinata how do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata was wondering why he was asking these questions." The same way that I know Naruto."

"So Hinata you know them all?" She looked at him questionly before she answered. "Who do you mean by all?" Pein sat forward placing his hands on his knees. " I mean Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Lee, Kakashi and Gaara." I know them all through Naruto but, Neji. Neji is my cousin I've known him my whole life." Then suddenly the wheels in her head started to spin and it hit her who Pein was. "Oh my you are Naruto's brother, and that red head is Gaara's. I know who each of you are how did I not see it before. I knew that Dark haired reminded me of Sasuke now I know why its Itachi." By this point she was talking more to herself than to Pein. When Pein grabbed her face to make her look at him, she relised he had been talking to her." She could see that he was very angry at her now. "I know that Temari was with Shikamaru and that the girl Sakura was with Sasuke. Are their others that I need to know about." She tried to look away she would not tell on her friends.

He could see that she was reluctent to tell on her friends. She would tell him everything that he wanted to know. "Hinata you will tell me what I want to know or I will hurt your friends." He said as he looked her in her eyes. He wanted her to know that he was not lieing to her that he would hurt her friends if she didn't tell. "Ino was with Kiba, Karen was with Kakashi, and I was with Gaara." She barely got the last part out before he had her pinned to the bed by her throat. She was terrified she had done what he asked. Why was he so angry with her. She just knew he was going to kill her this time.

Pein was livid at what Hinata had said. What did she by saying she had bee with Gaara."You will answer me truthfully or I will make you kill each and every one of your friends." She could not speak as the tears fell from her eyes. "What do you mean that you and Gaara had been together?" He released some of the pessure from her throat so she could speak. When she spoke her voice was strained. " We dated for almost six years but broke up about a month ago." he eased up even more on her throat as he asked. "Why did the two of you break up?" More tears began to fall as she told him. "Gaara cheated on me so I broke up with him. He sat up and looked at her then asked "Why did he cheat?" She took a deep breath and told him. "I think he cheated on me because I would not sleep with him. I wanted for us to wait untill we married."

Pein smiled leaned down and kissed her. She tried to turn away but he grabbed her chin. He heald her face still as he kissed her. He fisted her hair in his hands pulling her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. He pulled away and told her. "I wish that I had enough time to finish this but I don't. Now I want you to be a good girl and do what ever Sasori tells you. You belong to him untill I return for you." He kissed her one last time before he got up and walked to the door. He left with out a word to her. Sasori came in and threw some things at her."Hinata you must hurry we have things to do do not make me angry." He said as he closed the door. She was scared, what did he mean by Sasori owning her? She far to afraid to ask. She did as Sasori asked as quickly as she could. When he reopened the door she was finishing up. "Hinata I want you ti stand outside the door and not come shut the door in her face and set out to do as Pein instructed.

_**15 earlier with Temari and Hiden**_

Temari was huddled in the corner of her room. She waited untill Hiden to come back. He was a monster, evil that is what he was. She could barely talk, when he fed he had damanged her throat. He had cut her so he could lick the blood from her skin. She shivered as some of the memories came flooding back. She tried her best not to cry, but it was impossible not to. She looked up when she heard the door open. Hiden was standing in the door with a tray of food. "Hey bitch come get your food." He sat the tray down on the dresser. Temari got to her feet and went to the dresser. She began to eat slowly, cause the food burned her throat. She was just so hungry that she didn't mind the pain. When she finished with the food Hiden picked her up and threw her on the bed. She started to trimble with fear afraid of what was about to happen. "This is the last time that I can touch or taste you." he said as he bit into her sore neck again. She tried to cry out but no sound came. He let go, and she could see spots before her eyes.

_**Please skip to next part if you do not like Rape!**_

He pushed her shirt and bra up to reveal her breast. He loved her breast they were beautiful just like her. He squeezed one in his large hand, causing her to whimper. He bent down taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gentaly on it. Temari tried to push him away but he would not budge. He began to give her other breast the same treatment. He paused long enough to pull her pants off. his hand continued to touch and carress her. He sat up so that he was straddling her legs. She had on just her panties and a shirt with her bra. "Temari take them off or I'll rip them off." He got off her and sat next to her. He waited while she pulled her shirt over her head. Then she unclasped her bra, pulling it off. When she went to pull her panties down he stoped her. "No Temari I wish to do it." He pushed her back down on the bed. When he started to pull them off, Temari began to fight him.

He pulled them off with a jerk, then slammed her down on the bed. He sat on top of her so that he could look at her. She reached up and tried to slap him. He grabed her hands holding them above her head. He took her lips in a harsh kiss. His mouth touched her every where. He was bitting, nipping, and sucking on her. There were teeth marks as well as red marks that marred her skin. He let her hands go so that he could shove her legs open. Once they were open he penetrated her fully. She screamed at the pain of his entrustion. He grabbed her hands once more as he worked himself in and out of her. He relished in her crys of pain. Hs he worked faster as he began to feel his release coming. He took her lips as he surged into her one last time.

_**You can resume reading you can resume reading **_

Hiden looked at the shaking woman lying nexted to him. He sat up then proseated to dress himself. "Temari you need to dress they are waiting for us downstairs." She did not look at him she just began to dress herself. Once she was completly dressed she waited for him by the door. He led her down the stairs to the living room. When they reached the room they saw looked at Hiden then began to speak. "Sit her with the rest, and no talking." Hiden led her to where the others were being kept. No one was speaking or making a sound. They sat there just waiting for what ever was going to happen. Each wondering what they were waiting for. Then they heard it. It was the sound of cars pulling up. Someone had come looking for watched as the men walked to the door and went outside.

**Outside**

They stood facing the new comers. Each of them taking in the one infront of them. Each had a knowing smile on their face. They looked each other up and down. A smile came to Pein's face as he said "Hello brother!" Naruto looked at Pein then said "Where are the girls you bastard!" Naruto glared at his hated brother waiting for him to answer. When he did finally answer it just served to piss him off even more. "Well Naruto if you want to find out you will have to go through us first. We do not feel like giving the girls up with out a fight!" Naruto was about to charge at Pein when he felt someone grab him. When he turned to look he was surprised at who was holding him.

_**Author's Note::**_ Sorry that it took so long but have writer's block. So I can only work a little at a time. So I hope that this chap did not suck to bad. Thank you to all of you who review. So again thank you, thank you, thank you! PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:::: **__Don't own Naruto tho I wished_ I _did!_

_**Warning::::**__This story will have many adult themes. Lemons later on chapters. Violence and all kind of mean things. I am trying to be dark and demented in this story,so please let me know if I'm not doing it right. There will be some light chapters but most will be dark. This story is fiction and out of my deminted mind. It contains Werewolves,Vampires and all other kind of thing that go bump in the night. So please if you do not enjoy this kind of thing please press the back button thank you!_

_**Summary::::**_Well the guys are facing each other. Where are the girls? What is going to happen? Well I don't know you'll have to read to see what happens.

_**The good guys vs the bad guys**_

Naruto rushed at his brother catching him off guard. They both crashed to the ground with a loud thump. All of a sudden every one was fighting. They were punching and kicking each other. It looked as if they were each evenly matched. They pulled back from each other to catch their breaths. Gaara looked at Naruto and he looked at Neji. When the nodded they ran at someone totally diffrent than the first time.

Naruto launched hisself at Hiden. He pretend to swing left then kicked him with his right foot. Hiden punched Naruto in the left side of his face staggering him a bit. Naruto never one to stop just rushed right back at him this time landing blow after blow on Hiden. Hiden was staggering back as each of the blows made contact. With the last of his strength Naruto hit Hiden one last time in his face. Hiden unable to dodge it took it full force. He fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto looked around to see the others fighting.

Gaara stared at Pein who was standing across from him. For some reason Pein had a big smile on his face and it was pissing him off. Gaara charged at him but Pein was waiting for him. He caught Gaara as he came punching him in his gut. All the air rushed out of Gaara's lungs. He staggered back a few feet, trying to catch his breath and watched as Pein came at him. As Pein got closer Gaara kicked him in his stomach. Then punched him in the face. When Pein hit the ground Gaara was on top of him. He was trying to strangle him when Pein spoke. "I slept with your girl. I love the way she kept begging me to stop, cring for some one to save her. She tasted so good I love to watch as she cried as I took her over and over again." Gaara lost it when he heard this, he began to pound Pein's face as he laughed."I'll kill you, you monster how could you!" He screamed every time he brought his fist down on Pein's face. He was pulled off of Pein.

Naruto looked at his best friend and was stunned by the display of rage. He and Neji were having trouble holding him back from going after Pein again. "I'm going to kill him, let me go now!" Gaara shouted at his friends as he struggled in their arms."You need to calm down Gaara, we need to find the girls."Neji's calm voice reassured Gaara. He slowly started to calm down. He looked around and noticed that everyone was finishing up their fights. Gaara looked to where Kiba, Choji and Shino stood."You three go see where the girls are." they nodded then took off in the house. Withen a few minutes, the girls began to run from the house. When the men finally exited the cabin they were caring a very pale Sakura. Once they were far from the cabin it blew up. The blast knocked everyone off their feet.

_**one mile from the cabin. **_

"What are you doing?" a soft voice asked from the back seat. The red head in the front seat turned to the girl. "Why making sure everyone will think you are dead." The girl began to cry as he put something on her face. Withen a few moments she was asleep. Sasori exited the car and made his way to the place he was supposed to wait. When he got there he checked the telescope to see what was happening. There he would wait untill it was time. When he saw that the guys had carried the pink haired girl from the cabin he pushed the button on the remote. He watched as the cabin blew sky high. He gathered his thing and walked back to the car. He looked in to see that Hinata was still sound asleep. He got in drove off heading to the only place he knew noone would look for them.

_**Back at the cabin**_

They watched slowly as the cabin burned to the ground. Thegirls were all crying, untill Temari started screaming and running to the burning cabin. Shikamaru had to knock her to the ground and hold her while she fought him. When every one realised what she was screaming they froze. All you could hear were her broken sobs now. "She's in the back room, she's in the back room." Everyone started to look around untill they heard TenTen scream **"Hinata" **as she ran toward the cabin Neji grabbed her while crying "its to late, we were to late!" Gaara fell to his knees as tears ran down his face. This was not possible she could not be gone. He got to his feet and ran around to the back of the house. He looked in the back room to see it was engulfed in flames. He could make out two people on the floor. It looked as if they had been tring to get out. She was covered by fire as was the other person. Naruto had to drag him back away from the cabin as it fell down.

Gaara got to his feet and walked woodingly to the front. He walked over to Pein and asked "Who was with her Pein?" Pein looked up at him then shook his head "why do you ask question you already know the answer to. Who is the only person not here?" He stood up and glared at him before a name left his lips "Sasori!" He started to walk away but turned back and asked "are you telling me he died trying to save her?"Pein shook his head then said "I don't know but he did like her."

In the distance you could hear sirens from the police coming. Every one stayed their untill Pein and the others were arrested and taken to jail. Soon a car pulled up and Hiashi Hyugga stepped out of the car. Hanabi ran to her father crying. Tears ran down the Hyugga elders face when he was told that his eldest daughter did not survive the fire. He heald his sobbing daughter in his arms. "Neji come we must tell her mother that," he broke down before he could finish his sentence. Neji nodded grabbing TenTen hand he drew her with him.

"What are you doing Neji? she asked him. He stopped turned looked her straight in her eyes and told her. "I almost lost you, I've lost my cousin who was like my best friend, Iwill never let you out of my site again." With that he kissed her then pushed her into the car. They road all the way to the hyugga house hold in silence. When the entered Hanabi ran straight to Hinata's room throwing herself on the bed and cried. Hiashi made his way to inform his wife of Hinata. A few minutes later a heartbreaking scream was heard throughout the large house. There were tears in everyone eyes for Hinata was loved by everyone. She would be missed by everyone in the house.

TenTen and Neji made their way to Hinata's room to confort a distraut Hanabi. They held her while she cried out her pain. "I heard her crying but I could not help her. The way she screamed I knew he was killing her. I hope she was already dead and she did not burn in the fire." Neji pulled her closer to him as she cried harder. TenTen looked at Hanabi and said."I think she was already gone, I think I knew when they gathered us and she wasn't there. I knew then that I would never see her again." TenTen began to cry as well cause she thought if she had to fight harder than her friend would still be alive.

_**With Gaara, Temari,Shikamaru,Naruto and Kankuro**_

Gaara sat on the floor in his living room clutching a picture. It was the one of him and Hinata. Tears ran down his eyes as he remembered Peins words. Then she died in the fire so she would never be able to forgive him. He could never see her smiling face again. He didn't know if he could live through the pain of losing her. He felt arms embrace him, he looked up to see the teary face of his sister. Hinata had been her best friend for 15 years. He pulled her close and they cried. They never noticed the other three people in the room who all in tears. They would never recover from this blow. Hinata had been the one who brought balance and her happiness. She lifted everyone spirits when they were sad or having a bad day."What are we gonna do with out her Gaara?" Temari pain filled voice asked him. "I don't know" was all he could say. "We will make sure them bastards pay for what they have done. They will not get away with this." Naruto said as he stood on shaky legs.

Gaara became angry they didn't understand what had happen."He beat her then he raped her then he cut her up." Gaara screamed at them before he fell to the floor as the truth of his words hung in the room. "Can you imagine what she went through, then to die so pain fully. He told me he carved his name in to her back, then raped her as she watched him in the mirror. The sick bastard made her watch him do that to her. Why didn't you let me kill him?" The all sat down and tried to make sence of what he had said, but there was none to be had. That monster had made the last few days of her life pure hell. Then she died in a very painful way. He had to be made to pay for his crimes this time.

They all sat there and plotted diffrent ways that he should be made to pay. Gaara got a call saying that Pein had been murdered in his Jail sell that night. It would seem that another one of his victems family happen to be locked up there and he tortured him to death. This made him feel alittle better atleast he was made to pay for the things he had done. He woud never hurt anyone ever again.

_**Somewhere in the middle of the ocean**_

Hinata sat up on the bed looking around. "Where am I?" she asked herself. "We are on our way to a little tiny island that is far away from everything and everyone you ever known." Hinata turned to see that Sasori was laying next to her on the bed. When she tried to scoot away he pulled her to him he smiled when he saw the terror in her eyes. "You are mine now and I will never let you go."He said as he laughed. "What about Pein he will come after me." The smile that crossed his face terrified her "Oh I wouldn't worry about that." Hinata tried to pull away again but he wouldn't budge fromhis spot. His smiling face was the last thing she saw as the darkness came over her.

_**Author's Note::**_Bet you guys didn't see that coming did you. Well this is where I'm leaving it at for right now. I need some Ideals on how to free her. How long should she be with Sasori before she goes free. So many ways to do this well tell me what you think. As always please Review.


End file.
